The temperature of integrated circuits can influence the operation of integrated circuits, so temperature operating range must be taken into account during the design and fabrication of integrated circuits. Resistors are one element of integrated circuits that are affected by temperature. For example, current reference circuits use load resistors to control the current level. As the integrated circuit operating temperature changes so will the current. Often the temperature dependence of a resistor will adversely effect the performance of the integrated circuit in given portions of the temperature range of that the integrated circuit is expected to operate in. In other integrated circuits, a change in resistance over a temperature range may be desirable, but is difficult to control.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated circuit resistor and a method of fabricating the resistor wherein the temperature dependency of resistance of the resistor can be tuned during design and/or fabrication of the integrated circuit containing the resistor.